Evillious Theater
by Nemessias
Summary: Il existe sept couleurs, sept péchés, sept histoires, sept légendes, sept personnes, sept fins, sept sangs, mais il existe un seul lien entre tout ça. Chap 1 :Lucifer, Chap 2 : Asmodeus, Chap 3: Beelzebub, chapitre 4 : Leviathan, Chapitre 5 : Mammon
1. Lucifer

**Et oui cette fois-ci la fiction Seven Deadly Sins sors avec le premier chapitre, bon avant de lire quelques points à titre d'information:**

 **\- Cette fiction est inspirée de la série Evillious de MOTHY, compositeur et musicien de génie spécialisé dans le vocaloid.**

 **\- Seul les sept clips des péchés seront récrit, les fin alternatives et les points de vue des autres personnages annexe aux chansons ne seront pas fait.**

 **\- J'ai représenter le GM et Kagami dans les péchés dans les quels je les retrouvent le plus si une explication est demandée je la ferrais.**

 **\- Il y auras peut être bien la musique de Capriccio Farce en chapitre Bonus tout dépend si oui ou non vous le voulez.**

 **Bon Je pense avoir fais le tour, désolé pour les fautes encore et toujours mais les correcteurs dans les quels je passe me repére a chaque fois des fautes différentes (u_u')**

 **Sur se Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Orgueil

La première histoire se déroule dans le petit pays appeler l'Autriche durant le règne du jeune empereur Akashi Seijuro, ce jeune homme n'était âgé que de 16 ans quand il monta sur le trône, aujourd'hui c'est sous un pays exploité, sombre, persécuté, croulant sous les taxes que le jeune empereur fêta son sixième anniversaire. Il s'avança sur le balcon principal devant une foule contraint de l'acclamer, il tendit le bras droit vers la foule, afficha un sourire narquois est prononça ses cinq mots qui ont détruit le pays.

 **« BIEN ! Agenouillez-vous devant moi ! »**

Il était une fois dans un monde lointain un cynique et odieux royaume, et dirigeant à son sommet un jeune empereur d'à peine âgé seize années, il était connu pour l'étrangeté de ses yeux bicolorés , un rouge sang perçant et un doré comme les nuits de Noël aux Champs l'Élysée, il était entouré de phasmes et de plus beau décors et à son service son jumeau majordome, obéissant à ses moindres désirs, tout et tous lui appartenaient dans ce grand pays d'Autriche son cheval blanc s'appeler Joséphine.

Le jeune empereur avare de pouvoir et de richesse pensé que tout pouvait lui appartenir que sa sois les gens ou les choses il avait soif de tout obtenir, quand un jour un jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyant rouge et aux racines noirs, vint rapporter ses maux, son défunt père chevalier avait été assassiné, ayant servi l'empereur au péril de sa vie, le jeune orphelin demander vengeance , mais l'orgueil grandissant du monarque se ficha bien des soucis de son sujet, le renvoya dans un sourire des plus méprisant le soumettant de s'agenouilliste face à sa royauté.

 **« Bien Agenouilliez vous devant moi »**

Belle rose rouge aux couleurs doré épanouis dans le mal, vivant de ses couleurs vivent toutes les mauvaises herbes à ses pieds, flétrira et ne sera qu'engrais.

Plus l'année passé plus les têtes tombaient, tout ce qui s'opposer a sa majesté, voyait leurs vies être coupé, la terreur de l'échafaud trop grande, le peuple, se laisser mourir de faim, les maladies et les pillages étaient monnaie courante dans cette jadis belle Autriche avant que cet enfant ne prenne le pouvoirs, l'Orgueil de son règne l'avait transformé, en une sorte de machine à tuer.

Cependant, l'empereur d'Autriche était éperdument amoureux du prince bleu des outres mers, un homme au teint bronzé et aux yeux aussi profond que les abysses, un homme bon et juste avec sa patrie, peut être l'union d'un nouveau souffle pour la jadis belle Autriche, le peuple affamé et miséreux se serait accroché au moindre espoirs.

La police et les soldats ennemis du peuple suivait aveuglément le tyran, comment un simple enfant peut il causait autant de mal ? De toute façon ont contera pendant longtemps cette histoire, les générations futur se souviendrons de l'empereur Akashi comme l'incarnation de l'Orgeuil.

Cependant, l'espoir fût brisé quand l'empereur se fît compter la nouvelle de l'union entre le pays bleu et le pays violet, rouge de colère et fou de jalousie, l'impitoyable empereur prit sa décision, le massacre devait commencer, le pays turquoise devait couler, avait il dit à son conseiller, le visage sombre il informât les armées, qui attaqua se pays pacifique, le prince au cheveux turquoise fût assassiné, mais les larmes avaient été également coulés.

D'innombrable villes ont étaient réduite en cendre, d'innombrable vies entièrement décimer, le pays sous le désespoir et l'impuissance face a l'armée rouge, les cris, les pleures et les supplices, de ce peuple infligeait, n''atteignez même pas le cœur de jeune empereur, qui prenait son thé.

 **« Ho c'est l'heure du goûté »**

Belle rose rouge aux couleurs doré épanouis dans le mal, d'une belle et déclinante coloration bien d'être une des plus belles rose, trop épineuse il était impossible de la cueillir.

L'empereur du mal devait être arrêter et stopper réclamer le peuple révolter, a leur tête se tenait, un sabreur en armure rouge, aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux, il était accompagné du prince bleu, leurs épées vengeresses, il accompagnait les rebelles jusqu'au porte du château de l'Orgeuil, les deux chefs unifiés ils étaient prês a tout pour le stoppé.

Les sinistres destins s'étant accumulé, enrobent la cours royale en entier, exténuer d'une guerre civile sans fin, les soldats et les gendarmes avaient rejoint la cause des rebelles, ne pouvant plus supporter l'inhumanité de leur dirigeant ils se rallièrent au peuple déchaînaient, et prirent la cours royale en entier.

Finalement le château fût assiéger, tout valets et serviteurs s'étant échapper, le jeune et orgueilleux empereur attendait en haut de son château la fin arrivé, plus les minutes passés plus il souriait il se montrerait digne et fier jusqu'à la fin, afin de représenter son péché, il ne flanchera pas.

Les épées pointées vers lui, son visage souriant laisser les envahisseurs déstabilise, avait il était toujours comme sa ? Même au pied du mur il restait digne comme un roi, les chefs des rebelles s'avancèrent pour saisir l'empereur mais celui si ne leur fera pas cet honneur et repoussa leur main avant de déclarer.

 **« Non mais Surveiller vos manières ! »**

Belle rose rouge aux couleurs doré épanouis dans le mal, d'une accablante coloration ce paradis ériger en son honneur s'avéra fragile et s'effondra prématurément.

Il était une fois dans un monde lointain un cynique et odieux royaume, et dirigeant a son sommet un jeune empereur d'à peine âgé seize années, il était connu pour l'étrangeté de ses yeux bicolorés , un rouge sang perçant et un doré comme les nuits de Noël aux Champs l'Élysée, l'exécution royalement était prévue à quinze heures tapante au moments ou les cloche de l'église se stopperont, cette personne qui fut jadisse dénommé empereur que pouvait il pensait seul dans sa prison ?

C'est alors que l'heure fût enfin arrivée, ou sonner les cloches de la rédemption, les deux bourreaux présents sur l'échafaud, réclament vengeance l'un pour son père l'autre pour son amour perdus, attendit l'ancien empereur montant les sept marches de l'échafaud, et sans même regarder ses bourreaux se plaçât seul sur le billot, sans la moindre trace de peur dans le regard, sans aucun regret, il observât brièvement la foule.

Un sourire naquit sur son visage quand on lui demanda ses dernières volontés, pensant tous qu'il implorerait pitiés, l'Orgueil en avait décidé autrement.

 **« Ho c'est l'heure du goûté »**

Et d'une seule traite la lame coupa en deux sa misérable tête.

Belle rose rouge aux couleurs doré épanouis dans le mal, brillant d'un rouge sang, arracher à son jardins elle demeurait fière, le peuple suivant raconterait son histoire.

 **« Ha il était vraisemblablement l'infant de Lucifer ... »**

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Asmodeus

**Voila le chapitre deux, La luxure avec Kise Ryotha je remet les explication sur cette fiction.**

 **\- Cette fiction est inspirée de la série Evillious de MOTHY, compositeur et musicien de génie spécialisé dans le vocaloid.**

 **\- Seul les sept clips des péchés seront récrit, les fin alternatives et les points de vue des autres personnages annexe aux chansons ne seront pas fait.**

 **\- J'ai représenter le GM et Kagami dans les péchés dans les quels je les retrouvent le plus si une explication est demandée je la ferrais.**

 **\- Il y auras peut être bien la musique de Capriccio Farce en chapitre Bonus tout dépend si oui ou non vous le voulez.**

 **Réponse à : _Ashley-FT-chan_**

 **Comme je les dit dans les explications, Non il n'y aura que les 7 péchés principaux et peut être Capriccio Farce en chapitre Bonus.**

 **Sur se Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La quatrième histoire se déroule dans une contré éloigner de la grande Angleterre, un Duc devenue fou c'était enfermer dans son manoir, il était connus comme le Duc de Venomania mais son véritable nom était Kise Ryotha, aperçut comme un hermine qui ne sors jamais de chez lui, il gardait pourtant un très grand secret, chaque semaine une femme entrée dans son domaine mais jamais aucune en était ressortie, sa folie il la noyer dans la luxure, je vais maintenant vous compter son histoire et comment par son envie de femme il se fit avoir.

Bien Dansons

Une fois de plus une belle fille effarer était venue a lui se donner, elle prit la main de cet homme au cheveux doré et immédiatement fût charmer, ayant même jusqu'à oublié son identité, son sourire était celui d'une ingénie, elle sera sa nouvelle épouse d'un soir, et rejoindra toute les autres dans leur cage d'or et de chaire, mais combien en avait il sa personne ne le savait, cet homme qui aimait les femmes mais qui elle le rejeter avait usé d'un pacte pour pouvoir toutes les charmée , mais si un jour il venait à être découvert ou tuer, le charmes se brisera sans aucune pitié, laissant ainsi l'homme se faire rejeter.

D'un contrat signé d'un démon, il obtenue se pouvoir occulte de charmée toute les femmes qu'il voulait, un contact visuel et aucune ne pouvaient lutter, une à une elles tombaient toute sous le charmes du jeune homme, ayant le pouvoir de fasciner toute les femmes de son regard, cet être irrésistible vivant dans son somptueux manoir, il y enfermer chaque jour une fiancé d'un soir, et petit à petit il se créa un véritable Harem, chaque soir il réaliser fantasme après fantasme sans jamais être épuiser, qu'elle sois seule ou plusieurs il les comblé sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, la Luxure qui l'habiter le rongeais petit à petit, au point que les femmes ne lui suffisait plus.

La saveur d'une libido empoissonner, le plaisir le l'être sans pouvoir le donner, leur sang et leur sueur se mêlèrent ensemble pour former les larmes d'un délicat venin jaune. Au son des vêtements tombeant au sol tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir a la réalité.

Il jeta au feu les portrait de son triste passé, et avait abandonner son identité, se contentant de se faire nommé le Duc de Venomania, jeune les gens se moqué de lui de son apparence efféminer, pour un garçon de la haute société son père ne pouvait le pardonner, il voulait oublier se visage qui l'hanté aujourd'hui il était un homme comblé par des dixaine de femmes ensorceler.

A ses côtés un jeune mômes enivrer, il l'enlace et l'embrase, ami d'enfance il avait été sa source de misère, l'ayant trahit et ridiculisé, cependant il l'aimait, passant ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure turquoise comme le ciel il le garda pour une nuit enflammer d'ivresse et de lubricité seul garçon qu'il put ensorceler et qui rester son préférer.

Au fur et à mesure des années passé, plusieurs femme commencé a se volatilisé, au quatre coins de la régions sans jamais laissé la moindre trace, lettre ou bien signe de vie, elle se dirigé toute vers se château effrayant ou le Duc les attendait, chaque fois qu'une entrée, elle perdait toute identité, certain perdirent leur compagne, d'autre leur sœur, ou bien leur fille, les jeunes femme disparaisses en ne sachant plus trop comment.

La couleur d'une libido souillé par les ténèbres, les plaisirs du péché qui ne s'arrêter dont jamais, l'illusion d'une volupté engloutissant il ne fais plus déformer partie du commun des mortels, cette débauche en désobéissant a dieu cette nuit de démence qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Une fois de plus une beauté envoûte au cheveux d'un bleu comme la nuit et au teint mâte des pays d'orient, s'approcha vers lui, il trouva cette jeune femme magnifique et tout simplement unique, prenant sa main gantelet et souriant vainement ils allèrent danser au sein du sérail, se blottissant contre lui elle était très grande, mais peu importe il commencèrent a danser quand tout à coup le corps du Duc se figea il sentit la lame froide transpercer sa chaire, il vit alors son torse se tacher de sang.

Ayant entendus parler du manoir, le trépidant et courageux jeune homme se mit en route vers le manoir du démon, aiguisant une lame empoisonner, déterminer a retrouvé sa dulcinée, un jeune homme au cheveux bleu nuit c'était travestit pour s'approcher du Duc fou et lui affligea le coup fatal sans son cœur.

Le poisson se rependant dans ses veines, le sortilège perdant son effet toute ses charmante demoiselles, s'enfuit du manoir du démon de la Luxure, celui ci au sol les regardait s'échapper jusqu'à se que le en dernier reste son ami le bleuté.

« Attend un peu je n'est pas pus te dire que je t'aime »

Le travestit porta le coup de grâce a se vile démon de la Luxure en lui plantant son couteaux dans le crâne c'est ainsi que la « Danse de Asmodeus » se fini.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	3. Beelzebub

**Suite à une petite erreur le chapitre de la Luxure devait venir en 4iéme position et la gourmandise en seconde donc je reprend l'ordre du départ a partir de maintenant désolé pour ça o**

 **\- Cette fiction est inspirée de la série Evillious de MOTHY, compositeur et musicien de génie spécialisé dans le vocaloid.**

 **\- Seul les sept clips des péchés seront récrit, les fin alternatives et les points de vue des autres personnages annexe aux chansons ne seront pas fait.**

 **\- J'ai représenter le GM et Kagami dans les péchés dans les quels je les retrouvent le plus si une explication est demandée je la ferrais.**

 **\- Il y auras peut être bien la musique de Capriccio Farce en chapitre Bonus tout dépend si oui ou non vous le voulez.**

 **Réponse à : _lys0212_**

 **Oui Kise est pas si innocent ^^**

* * *

Notre troisième récits sera celui d'un ancien et puissant chef de guerre du Beelzenia qui a un moment donné, ne mangeait que la nourriture la plus délicieuse et raffiné ? Maintenant son palet réclame toujours plus de goût et son estomac n'était jamais rempli peut importe ce qu'il mangeait, il voulait découvrir plus de saveur, les choses les plus extravagantes et grotesque sortait de sa cuisine, son cuisinier ne fessait jamais de pose, alors un jour il décidât grâce a ces deux valets jumeaux de commencer un nouveau type de repas, et celui-ci arrivé à remplir son estomac.

 **« Je n'en laisserais pas une miette »**

Dans un château corrompus par une odeur de pourriture ont pouvai voir une nouvelle fois se dresser un festin de démesure, les majordomes jumeaux savait que s'il ne dresser pas vite ce festin il ne donnerait pas chaire de leur peau, aujourd'hui encore le maître des lieux réclamer encore plus de nourriture, jamais un être humain normal aurait pus avaler ne serais ce un dixième de se composer ce buffet, cependant l'homme qui marchait entre ses murs pouvait tout avaler, jamais son estomac était rassasié et en demandais toujours plus jusqu'à tout vider, et à table une myriade de plat en avoir la nausée pour le plaisir de monsieur qui n'en fera qu'une bouché.

Cet homme avait pour nom Kagami Taiga, ne pouvant ce restauré jadis des mets les plus raffiné et les plus délicats, aucune nourriture de seconde zone franchissait sa cuisine au malheurs de connaître son gourous, sa tignasse flamboyante et son apparence sauvage, accompagné de son appétit dément le rapprocher parfois d'un animal sauvage, beau, fort et charmant il ne se souciait pourtant pas des femmes, il avait développé une vocation moins noble c'était de se repaître de l'alliment le plus ignoble.

Respecter le, honorer le, notre grand et magnifique Kagami Taiga, toute chaire de ce monde était destiné à son appétence immonde, il en voulait encore et toujours plus, il voulait manger jusqu'à s'étouffer, il y avait toujours une place en plus dans son estomac, même les poisons les plus mortels que son chef essayait de lui faire avaler il les dégusté d'après lui ils étaient parfait pour assaisonner les principaux plats, il rongeait les viandes et leurs os jusqu'à la moelle, et quand il n'était pas reput il croquait dans les vaisselles, son estomac et sa mâchoire était devenue celle d'un démon.

Son chef cuisinier aux cheveux bleus nuit dont il était éperdument entiché tenté chaque jour de le tuer, que se sois au cyanure ou au mercure, rien ne marcher et chaque fois il était heureux jouissant du fait qu'il rester encore pleins de service a ses banquets, que lui seul mangeait.

Au menu du petit déjeuner : Jus de seize légumes, céréales enrichie de fer, consommer de champignons vénéneux, salade capricieuse du chef, brioche spécialement préparée par le majordome , plateau de fruit hors saison, Café de l'insomnie éternelle (Hypocalorique)

Menu du déjeuner : Salade de poireaux, fris et crus, avec échalotes, Carpaccio de poulpe rose, style de la Reine, Aubergine grillée à la japonaise, pain cuit à la perfection par le second majordome, Glace spéciale du Chef avec bâtonnets de patate douce.

Un jour le quinzième chef cuisinier s'approcha de Kagami, son couvre chef entre les mains, ses yeux bleus nuit croisas ceux de Ruby, gémissant piteusement il demanda dans un élan de courage s'il pouvait se reposer, car cuisinant sans jamais se stopper le pauvre venait presque a ce brûler, Kagami Taiga alors se leva, s'approcha de cet homme qu'il aimait passant ses bras autour de son coup il lui caressa la tête, il avait crus en lui mais non il lui murmura a l'oreille.

 **« Tu es donc aussi incompétent que les précédents »**

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de descendre dans la chambre froide laissant son bien aimé cuisinier aux mains de ses valets

Respecter le honorer le, notre grand et magnifique Kagami Taiga, tout ceux tentant la trahison goûteront à l'amertume de leur sanction, il en voulait encore il voulait toujours mangeais jusqu'à savoir se que sais de se gaver, il en avait une fine impression quand il goûtait la chaire humaine avec délectation, parfois il pouvait ne plus manger pendant presque une journée, mais pire qu'une drogue il en était accros et posséder, de plus aujourd'hui au menu était servit une rare estouffade, les cheveux de ce chef luisent d'une pâleur bleutée, et d'une beau basané, ils agrémentent très bien les hors d'œuvre et la salade, dévorer chair et viscère il aimait sa se noyer dans les abats de ses repas, même jusqu'aux reliefs et si il en avait pas assez il en referais préparer.

Et après son cuisinier se fus au tour d'un des majordomes celui qui posséder les deux rouges, qu'il agrippa de ses grandes mains le regardant avec envie et affamé il ne perdit pas de temps pour le faire a son tour cuisinier, après tout il foulait savoir quelle goût il aurait préparer en filet.

Menu du dîner : Salade du chef bleu, pâtes fines et longue de nerf, plateau d'estomac remplit, Soupe de sang et d'acide gastrique, Coupe de cerveau confit, cœur rôtis à la broche, Vin aussi rouge que du sang.

Menu du désert : Vessie pressé, foie en compote, gâteau de poumons, crêpes de chaire et sirop de sang.

En combien de temps la demeure de monsieur avait été désertée sûrement en très peu de temps, il n'y avait plus personne de vivant et entier, sois les serviteurs avait fuis sois avait été mangé sa personne serra le nombres exacte, il n'y avait rien ni personne a par lui à être rester, souffrant de la solitude et du manque de nourriture il sombras dans une monstrueuse folie, quand bien même cet homme n'était toujours pas rassasier voulant se repaître de aliments le plus ordurier.

Il en voulait encore et toujours plus mangeait jusqu'à étouffer Kagami Taiga mourrait de faim et ne savait pas quoi faire, oubliant comment ont fessait a mangeait il se nourrissait de tout se qu'il trouvait, mais un jour en passant devant un miroir il eu une révélation, il se mit alors a contemplait sa mains droite un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, »Il reste quelque choses que je n'est pas mangeais », le plus ignoble des plats que rêvait Kagami Taiga, il s'agissait bien de lui même.

Consommant le corps ayant déjà dévoré il emportât avec lui la saveur de son pécher, c'est ainsi que « La fête de Beelzebub » se finissait.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Léviathan

**Voila le chapitre deux, La luxure avec Kise Ryotha je remet les explication sur cette fiction.**

 **\- Cette fiction est inspirée de la série Evillious de MOTHY, compositeur et musicien de génie spécialisé dans le vocaloid.**

 **\- Seul les sept clips des péchés seront récrit, les fin alternatives et les points de vue des autres personnages annexe aux chansons ne seront pas fait.**

 **\- J'ai représenter le GM et Kagami dans les péchés dans les quels je les retrouvent le plus si une explication est demandée je la ferrais.**

 **\- Il y auras peut être bien la musique de Capriccio Farce en chapitre Bonus tout dépend si oui ou non vous le voulez.**

 **Sur se Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le troisième compte nous explique la tragique mais effrayante histoire du tailleur de Enbizika, Midorima Shintarou était connue pour son sérieux son habilité et son dévouement pour son travail, tout le monde le respectait et passer commande dans son atelier, la seule choses qu'il pensait la plupart du temps est le fais de voir son « amant » être infidèle et ne reviens jamais « à la maison », Il le vois marcher avec un homme dans un kimono rouge flamboyant comme ses cheveux, ignorant cette scène le tailleurs ne pensait cas une chose comment récupérer son amant, la jalousie avait prit le pas sur sa vie, et le cauchemars ne fessais que commencer.

 **« Bien mettons nous au travail »**

Dans un quartier japonais reculer dans une montagne lointaine, loin du bruit de la ville et des guerres, œuvrait dans son atelier un jeune homme couturier, depuis de très nombreuses années il œuvrait en paie et tranquillité dans son village natal, il était naturellement doué et adroit maniant ses lames comme si elles fessaient parties de lui, sa réputation s'étendait me^me au-delà des montagnes.

Malgré qu'il était doué, qu'il était respecté et aimait, le jeune homme aux cheveux vert ne semblait jamais satisfait, cet air qu'il gardait sur le visage, tracassé par l'infidélité de son amant négligeant il supporter néanmoins les caprices de cet homme il continuait de l'attendre et l'aimait patiemment, mais jamais lui ne revenait à la maison pour lui.

Cependant Midorima ne pouvait abandonner son travail, il devait finir chaque commande dans les plus bref délais et jamais la qualité en avait empatie a cause des peine de cœur de l'homme envieux, manipulant ses ciseaux d'une main adroite il s'y dévoué corps et âme, ayant étaé légués par sa défunte mère comme héritage, une fois qu'il était bien ascérés il pouvait coupé n'importe quoi,

Le quartier d'Enbizika était calme et jamais rien se s'y état passer, un quotidiens paisible et serein que tout les habitant chérisé aux creux de leur mains, Midorima, devait se fournir en nouveaux tissus, alors il se dirigea vers le centre ville, de bonne humeur il était prêt à faire des affaire, mais voilà qu'il le croisa son cher et tendre bleu au teint inhabituellement bronzé pour un japonais accompagné par un homme au sourire béa.

Vétu d'un Yukata rouge flamboyant comme ses cheveux au racine noir, sa lui allait a merveille, cet homme semblait si heureux et radieux prés de lui, son sourire était contagieux car son amant l'afficher également, ne voulant pas regarder plus longtemps se spectacle, il fit demie tour les yeux rougies.

Cependant il ne pouvait abandonner son travail, les cisceaux à la main il si dévoué corps et âme, malgrés les yeux rougie et l'air triste sur son visage il découper le kimono rouge, sans jamais une seule fois laissait tombé une larme sur le tissus, il y passa une nuit entière, voulant oublier se qu'il avait vus, encore une fois il était seul dans sa maison se soir la, son amant était encore une fois pas là.

Le lendemain dans le quartier d'Enbizika l'agitation était présente, un terrible crime c'est produit cette nuit d'aprés les rumeurs, mais cela ne perdurbé pas le travail de Midorima qui continuer d'ouvré a ses commandes, Kimono, Yukata, Obi, il continuer de travaillier sans jamais s'arréter.

Cet aprés midi là il était partie se reposer pres du lac, mais voilà que sur le pont du petit point d'eau se trouvé cet homme accompagné d'un jeune homme assez grand pres de luiil semblait jeune, plus que le rouge d'hier, ses cheveux violet étaient en accords avec le Obis de son Yukata.

Cependant en regardant de plus prêt Midorima pus voir l'homme accablé, semblant anéantit il pleurer, mais se garçon essayer de le consoler, a peine plus grand que lui il se blottis contre lui, Midorima regarda avant de se retourner

 **« avec lui tu ira bien mieux non ? »**

Mais cependant il devait continuer son travail, les ciseaux à la main il si dévoué corps et âme, malgrés les joue trempé de larmes, et de la tristesse sur son visage, il poursuivé son travail, sans verser une goute sur le tissue, il coussé cet Obi violet, passant la nuit entière jusqu'au lever, pour oublier que son amant était toujours pas rentrée.

Se matin la Enbizika était en panique par un nouvel incident très plus déroutant, comment un si calme quartier a put il sucombé ? Les gens terrorisé ne voulait même plus sortir de leur logis, mais le travail était le plus important lors Midorima continua ses courses en songeant.

Mais voilà que je vois mon fiancé sortir d'une boutique, les yeux ravager et cerné, la peau pale et le regard triste accompagner par un petit enfant au cheveux rouge, il lui avait offert une broche à cheveux aussi rouge que ses yeux, Midorima en revenait pas que pouvait il pensé faire avec se jouvenceaux ? C'était vraiment vbeaucoup trop.

Malgrés tout il ne pouvait abandonner son travail, les siceaux en main il si dévoué corps et âme, mais en se penchant de plus prét il remarquer leur étrange couelurs, ont il toujours était de cette couleurs ? Enfin il s'y mets de tout son cœurs malgrés ses pleures, jamais une seule goutes tombé sur le tissus, il finisait son dur labeurs.

Mais voilà enfin son euvre achever, Midorima ne pouvait s'empécher de sourire, il voulait tellement e lui montré a cet homme qui jamais était rentré

 **« Si tu ne désir pas venir à moi, A ce moment là, c'ets moi qui ira à toi »**

Un Kimono rouge, Un Obis violet, une broche fushia, un camaieux de pations qui se mélangeais dans une tenue que Midorima porter, il était devenue le type d'homme que son amant aimais.

 **« Alors maintenant ne suis je pas le plus beau ? »**

Lelmendemain dans le quartier d'Enbizika, une total panique se créa, Il semblerais que le dernier homme d'une famille de quatre frères décimé en entier, qu'elle odieux monstre avait pus commetre une telle monstruosité, enfin Midorima le savit cet homme était si cruel avec lui, « Bonjour enchanté » comme si il ne se connaisait pas voilà se qu'il lui avait répondus, dans le plus grand des désarroi, la jalousie et l'envie le prit, un a un il les avait tous tuer, voilà pourquoi ses ciseaux avait cette étrange couleur rouge souillié.

Cependant il ne pouvait abandonner son travail les ciseaux dans sa main gauche il si dévoué corps et âme, les ciseaux que sa défunte mère lui avait donner en héritage, plus ont les affuté et mieux il peuvent TOUT couper, « le travail de Leviathor » était terminé

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	5. Mammon

**Voila le chapitre deux, La luxure avec Kise Ryotha je remet les explication sur cette fiction.**

 **\- Cette fiction est inspirée de la série Evillious de MOTHY, compositeur et musicien de génie spécialisé dans le vocaloid.**

 **\- Seul les sept clips des péchés seront récrit, les fin alternatives et les points de vue des autres personnages annexe aux chansons ne seront pas fait.**

 **\- J'ai représenter le GM et Kagami dans les péchés dans les quels je les retrouvent le plus si une explication est demandée je la ferrais.**

 **\- Il y auras peut être bien la musique de Capriccio Farce en chapitre Bonus tout dépend si oui ou non vous le voulez.**

 **Réponse à Woshi : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews elle ma fait super plaisir ! pour ce qui est de la jalousie j'ai prit Midorima car il est jaloux d'Akashi au fond et que sa se vois bien plus que Kuroko ^^**

 **PUTAIN déjà 570 vue sur ma fiction j'y crois pas XD merci a vous toutes ! Petite infos pour celle que sa intéresse je tient une chaîne Youtube qui parle de Manga, et de culture japonaise il suffit de taper : " _La Bibliothèque de Yuki"_ dans la barre de recherche youtube ! je compte sur vous pour faire tournée au maximum ! Une critique sur Kuroko no basket en collaboration avec The world of Lilith est en construction !**

 **POUR NOEL : Une vidéo special Kuroko sortira sur ma chaîne sur la musique la Lloronna de Oliver, Maika et Gumi des Vocaloid ! **

* * *

Ce cinquième compte explique la folie que le Juge Aomine Daiki a connu dans le début du siècle dernier, un Juge avare de richesse qui ne pensait cas lui et l'argent, pauvre et faible accusaient, riche et puissant acquittaient, voilà comment ses jugements étaient prononcés, appeler par l'argent il en perdus son humanité, la folie l'avait gagné et sans même sans rendre compte l'argent fut le combustible de sa mort.

 **« Maintenant que le jugement commence »**

Il était une fois dans les Etats Unis d'Evillious, un homme au teint basané et aux yeux nuits cendré, un homme qui tirait des profils personnel au Tribunal du Gouvernement, connue pour être impartiale et dure, il en cachait de très profonde blessures, hanté par une obsession sans nom, il était devenu le juge de la corruption.

Son nom était Aomine Daiki un homme appelé le « Collectionneur » par les générations suivantes, pourquoi ce nom la ? Car il avait un but, une terrible obsession qui allait même au-delà que l'argent qu'il chérissait, son but ultime était de récolter les sept péché, heureux maître, du miroir de l'orgueil, de l'épée de la Luxure, Du verre à vin de la gourmandise, les ciseaux de l'envie, la poupée de la paresse et de sa propre cuillère de l'avarice, il lui manquait le masque de la colère.

Dans cette justice souillée ou seul le sort des accusées dépends de la richesse et de la pauvreté, le juge corrompus n'accepter que les pot de vin élevé et sans aucune pitiés frapper de son marteau le sort de l'accuser, il est le Maître de la Cour, il voulait toujours plus d'argent pour enfin le trouvé, ce masque qui le hantait, il en voulait plus que la Justice elle-même, même les personnes coupables peuvent être sauvées si elles y mettent le prix après tout

 **« L'argent est le meilleur avocat en Enfer. »**

Il en avait que faire, de l'apparence, l'âge, la race, leurs orientations sexuels ou le genre, ça n'avait occupe importance pour le Juge Aomine, lui ce qu'il voulait c'est l'argent qu'il pouvait en tirer, votre sors résidait entre ses mains si vous voulez le salut, montrez lui votre argent.

Ainsi le péché était son unique préoccupation, les retrouver était sa seul vocation, il était le Juge de la Corruption, si vous vouliez sortir des mauvaises accusations, simple il fallait lui faire un petit « don »

Également pour son « fils » aux jambes malades à cause de leur grande taille, qui ne pouvait point marché, il avait de très beau cheveux violet, l'argent lui était nécessaire il en voulait plus pour le « guérir », s'il rassemblait les réceptacles des sept péchés alors son vœux se réaliserais mais pour cela il avait besoins d'argent au plus haut point, aujourd'hui encore la cour est réunit, les méchants rient pendant que les gentils pleurent.

Ainsi le péché était son unique préoccupation, les retrouver était sa seule vocation, il était le Juge de la Corruption, il voulait satisfaire se désir longtemps désire pour cela plus d'argent il devait collecter et ce marteau il continuerait de frapper.

Ce-jour là, à la cours un général de guerre scrupule ayant tué et violé sans compter se présenter à la cours, un crime capital donc la peine était vitale, tout le monde attendaient le jugement tombé, mais un pots de vin c'est glissé dans le jugement, corruption s'imposer, le criminel était libéré, fatal erreur une guerre civile a commencé à cause de la colère du peuple, le général fût tuer et le juge payait, les malheureux cadavres furent exposés à la vue du peuple déchaîner.

Confronté à la colère du peuple Aomine Daiki était fini, sa maison en flamme, avec son « fils » bien aimé il ne craignait rien. Il se le répétait sans paniquer, accrocher a son trésors, il lui arriverai rien tant qu'ils étaient ensembles non ? Les flammes montaient et la maison fut entièrement brulée, un simple cadre photo avec Aomine un homme aux cheveux rouge et noir, tenant dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux turquoise, dans les cendres du manoirs au-matin, ont pourra retrouvé, les cadavre de « l'enfant et son père » calciné

La porte du monde souterrain lui ouvre enfin ses portes, enfer ou paradis corrompus jusqu'à la moelle, il n'avait qu'une seule sortie, face à lui un garçon portant un masque un petit sourire étrange au visage il portait un masque, ses cheveux turquoise était de paire avec sa chemise et son pantalon noir, c'était lui le Maître de la Cours Infernale: MOTHY. Même les personnes coupables peuvent être sauvées si elles y mettent le prix après tout l'argent est le meilleur avocat en Enfer.

Aomine c'était approché adressant un sourire au Maître de la Cours Infernal, il se pencha doucement a son oreille avant de lui murmurer étouffer dans un rire sadique : « Je ne donnerai jamais ma fortune quelqu'un comme toi ! » marchant fièrement jusqu'à ses portes il se tourna vers le maître encore de dos, souriant une dernière fois : « Le seul qui me jugera ça sera moi ! » Il laissa son corps tombé dans se trou sans fond qui est l'Enfer.

Ainsi le péché était son unique préoccupation, les retrouver était sa seule vocation, il était le Juge de la Corruption, même si quelqu'un demande son péché, il refusera de le soumettre sans être jugé, un jour il se le promis, il ramassera le dernier de ses propres mains, un fragment de péché capital, et à ce moment la, l'Enfer pour son « fils » et lui deviendra son Utopie.

Que le « **Jugement de Mammon** » se termine.

* * *

 **Reviews**


	6. Info

**Hey Slaut internet : Non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolé … NON NON NON quitte pas encore s'il te plaît ! Sa concerne quand même Kuroko no Basket, dans le chapitre précédent j'avais parler d'une vidéo spécial Kuroko no basket que je ferrais pour Noël est bien je les fait ! Pour la voir c'est simple !**

 **Tu tape : La Bibliothèque de Yuki sur Youtube ou [ Special Noel ] El lloron Kagami Taiga [FanMade] J'attend vos avis Mesdemoiselles !**

 **J'approuve le fais que :**

 **-C'ets mal dessiner**

 **-Mal rythmé**

 **-presque** **bâclé**

 **Mais osef j'ai fais se que j'aimais ! dessiné et Monté !**


End file.
